Anything For You
by DarthSukiMomo
Summary: Megatron has a gift for giving his poor medic useless tasks so the mech can't enjoy anytime racing... but Breakdown would gladly do anything for Knock Out to make him smile, and Knock Out is eager to thank him. Written for Mammygirl112 on DeviantART


Knock Out fumed as he worked on his console, typing in the stupid data that Megatron deemed _so important_. Who cared about reorganizing _all_ of the vehicons' fragging files so that they were 'easier' to find. He could find any of their files in nanoseconds in the order he had them in already. You want E-294's file? Done.

But Megatron wanted them sorted differently. Again.

The medic knew it was a ruse to keep him too occupied to have time for racing. Megatron shared Starscream's dislike for humans and racing, and Knock Out knew that he would be given any assignment to keep his free time severly limited.

"Uh oh, Doc Knock doesn't look too happy," a deep voice commented from behind him.

Shouldering away the servo that was laid against his upper arm, he crossly dismissed," Not now, Breakdown. I have some Oh, So Important filing to do for our glorious Lord Megatron." The biting sarcasm in that statement alone could melt through solid steel.

"C'mon, I know what'll make ya' feel better," Breakdon insisted, resting his servos on his crimson friend's abdomen and gently massaging the area. They had known each other a _long_ time. Finding the other's sensitive nodes provided no challenge at all.

Pausing his furious typing and leaning back into his companion's chest plate as the mech began to knead the area a little more aggressively, he abstractedly asked," And what would that be?"

Breaking off the massage only to continue a little higher and directly over a pleasure node cluster, he purred out," You can just tell me how he wants them organized _this time_, and I'll take over while you race for a bit. It'll be our lil' secret."

Knock Out placed a servo over Breakdown's own and tilted his head back so he could see Breakdown's single optic glowing warmly back at him. A smile graced the doctor's faceplate and he cordially agreed," You're right, that would make me feel _much_ better." Turning around, he playfully pushed the larger blue mech to the opposite wall, his skillful claw homed in on a cluster of pleasure nodes that resided in area right beneath the overhang of Breakdown's blue chest.

The cunning doctor was used to his short stature and how to manipulate others so it didn't matter. Urging Breakdown into sitting against the wall, he mounted the other's lap and rested his arms on the mech's chest as he went in for a kiss. It was eagerly reciprocated, and Knock Out let his servos wander. Finding the holes on either side of Breakdown's back where the spare tire was stored, Knock Out wriggled his claws in and began playing with the delicate areas, making his friend moan in pleasure.

This too was reciprocated as Breakdown traced the glowing lines on his back up to the a _very_ sensitive area. "Primus, you're so good to me. How can I ever repay you?" Knock Out asked as he let the deft digits of his comrade's servos dig in the simply marvelous way they did.

"You don't need to," He assured the red mech," I'd do anything for you."

"I know," Knock Out acknowledged," It's one of the things I love about you." Pressing harder on the pleasure nodes and receiving another cry of delight, he cooed," _One_ of the things." He also loved how he could make Breakdown feel, and how the other could blazen it for him to see plain and clear. Locking lips once more, he then pulled back and murmured," I won't be long."

Letting his friend stand up, Breakdown stared up at him and smiled. "Make sure you win for me."

"Of course I will. I haven't met another, human or cybertronian, on this little rock that could beat me yet," He said as he helped Breakdown up to his feet. Standing up tiptoe to quickly peck his confidante on the faceplate, he began to leave the office and informed his wonderful friend," I have the algorithm typed up on the secondary monitor... Thanks again."

Seeing Knock Out smile was all the thanks Breakdown needed from his handsome companion, and he eagerly set to work organizing the vehicon's files.

* * *

**Written for Mammygirl112 on DeviantART**


End file.
